danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W
Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W (イナズマイレブンGO vs ダンボール戦機W) is a Level 5 crossover animated movie. It will be showed on the December 1st, 2012. It is the first movie for the Danball Senki Series and the third for the Inazuma Eleven Series. Known Facts *It's shown in the trailer that Yamano Ban and Oozora Hiro will both use the LBX Ikaros, then changes to Odin MK2 & Achilles D9. *There will be 3 Antagonists, Asta, San and Fran. *It's now confirmed that Inazuma Eleven & Danball Senki works as a team. *New Inazuma Japan, a team formed by some Raimon's players, Hakuryuu, Yukimura Hyouga, is going to play against Endou's Inazuma Legend Japan. *An army of LBX will attack the stadium where they're playing. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma will use their Keshin Armed to fight against them. *The LBX do considerable damage to the stadium and other locations. Endou and his team are then seen disappearing, absorbed by a strange purple light. *The members of New Inazuma Japan are safe from the disaster, because Fei Lune appeared along with the caravan to give them a ride, showing that he becomes the extra member of the team as he was not seen playing in the match against Inazuma Legend Japan. *Asta, San and Fran are the main antagonists of the movie. In the trailer, they are seen on top of some sort of tower. Fran then said "the world's coming to its end." *They seem to be able to "erase" the world and return it to its natural state, as trees start to grow in cities while buildings vanish. *Asta has a team, the Destructchers. His goal is to destroy soccer. *San is able to control a thousand LBX at a time. His goal is to erase LBX. *While in her light form, Fran can control LBXs, and while in her dark form she can play soccer. *She also seems to be the leader of the trio. *At the end of the first trailer, it is shown that New Inazuma Japan and Danball Senki W characters will fight each other. However, later trailers show them cooperating. Danball Senki Characters *Ban Yamano *Hiro Oozora *Ran Hanasaki *Jin Kaidou *Jessica Kaios *Yuuya Haibara *Ami Kawamura *Kazuya Aoshima *Asuka Kojou *Junichirou Yamano Inazuma Eleven Characters *Nishizono Shinsuke *Kirino Ranmaru *Yukimura Hyouga *Hakuryuu *Matsukaze Tenma *Shindou Takuto *Tsurugi Kyousuke *Fei Lune *Nishiki Ryouma *Kariya Masaki *Nanobana Kinako *Amemiya Taiyou *Endou Mamoru *Gouenji Shuuya *Tsunami Jousuke *Kidou Yuuto *Sakuma Jirou *Someoka Ryuugo *Kiyama Hiroto *Fubuki Shirou *Kabeyama Heigorou *Fudou Akio *Kazemaru Ichirouta Attack Function *Big Bang Slash *Glorious Ray *Meteor Breaker *Meteor Strike *Dai Shinkuuzan *Drill Slasher *Grand Wall *Whale Cannon *00 Sword *Ocean Blast LBX/Killer Droid Used *Digitonias I *Digitonias II *Ikaros Force *Ikaros Zero *Triton *Liu Bei *Jeanne D *Minerva Kai *Odin MK2 *Achilles D9 *Vampire Cat *Killer Droid: Pegasus Hissatsu/Tactics Used Hissatsu *'SH God Wind' (Debut) *'SH Dragon Blaster' (Debut) *'SH Chaos Meteor' (Debut) *'SH Dimension Storm' (Debut) *'SH Sparkle Wave' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Sunshine Storm' (Debut) *'SH White Hurricane' (Chrono Stone debut) *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Panther Blizzard' (Chrono Stone debut) *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Debut) *'SH Great Blaster' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado TC' (Debut) *'SH Inazuma Break' (Chrono Stone debut) *'SH Last Death Zone' (Debut) *'SH Floral Despair' (Debut) *'SH Gigaton Head' (Debut) *'OF Kazaana Drive' (Debut) *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' (Debut) *'DF Deep Jungle' (Debut) *'DF Asterisk Rock' (Debut) *'GK God Hand W' (Debut) *'GK Taikoku Ouka' (Debut) *'GK Great The Hand' *'GK Shining Hole' (Debut) *'GK Destiny Cloud' (Debut) Tactics *'http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Hissatsu_Tactics Kami no Takuto FI' (Debut) Keshin/Keshin Armed/Mixi Max Used Keshin/Keshin Armed *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc '(red version) *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'KH Majin Great' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tyrano' *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' Trailer Trivia *In the 25th episode of Danball Senki W, Cobra is watching a soccer match, which is a reference to Inazuma Eleven for the upcoming crossover movie. *This is the 3rd Inazuma Eleven Movie where as the first Danball Senki movie. Gallery Old News.png Crossover 1.jpg Crossover 2.jpg Danball.jpg Odin MK-2.jpg Achilles D9.jpg as.jpg rar.jpg goo.jpg Theme2 mainVisual.jpg Theme1 mainVisual.jpg 1267012 600.jpg 1920x1080.jpg External Links *Inazuma Eleven GO VS. Danball Senki WOfficial Movie Site *Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Inazuma Eleven Wiki Category:Movies Category:Media